This invention relates to pipe testing equipment, and more particularly to a plug assembly adapted to seal an end of a pipe which is being tested.
In many field operations, it is important to determine structural integrity of a pipe wall and to find pipe segments which have cracks or punctures, and which cannot function under operational pressure. Loss of pressure which might occur through a leak or a crack in the pipe will adversely affect the cost of operation, can lead to escape of hazardous material and contamination of the area wherein the pipeline is located. To prevent such problems, the industry requires that the pipe segments be tested in an efficient and cost-productive manner. Since the pipe segments are conventionally tested by pressurizing the interior of the pipe, the opposite ends of the pipe segment must be sealed from the atmosphere, while allowing introduction of a test fluid into the interior of the pipe. The present invention contemplates provision of a plug assembly suitable for such purpose.